Bullying, Who needs it?
by Ice age watermelon
Summary: This is before Ice age 2 and after Ice Age 1, It's Manny's adopted daughter's first day at playgroup but she is getting bullied by the other kids because she is human, will her family stand for this? Read and Review!. Not a one-shot, repeat NOT A ONE SHOT!, Please read!
1. Chapter 1

_I know I have my story to update but this just came to me in the bus ride home from school, _

_P.S. This is before they met Ellie, Crash and Eddie so Emma doesn't have her possum tail..._

* * *

_Yet._

"Emma Willa mammoth!" Manny yelled out, it was his 5 year old human daughter's first day at the playgroup for kids in the village.

But he couldn't find her.

"Emma!" Called out his two best friends, Diego the Fiery Saber and Sid the smelly sloth.

He heard giggling from the old hollow tree.

Manny stuck his trunk in the tree and he pulled out a young human girl, she had dark brown eyes and shoulder length light brown hair with a fringe.

"Daddy!" She squealed.

"Why are you hiding?" Manny asked.

"Hiding?, I wasn't hiding, I was sleeping" Emma said.

"Emma" Manny Glared.

"Okay, Okay, I was hiding" Emma said, crossing her arms.

"Why?" Manny asked.  
"Because, I don't want to go, I wanna stay here and play with Uncle Sid and Uncle Diego." Emma said.

"It's time you met kids your own age" Manny said, He put her on his back and began walking towards the kids playground.

"Please don't make me go daddy!, I'll do what ever you say, I'll be good sometimes!" Emma begged.

Diego and Sid came out of nowhere joined Manny on each side of him.

"Where are we going?" Sid asked.

"I'm going to drop Emma off at the playgroup" Manny said.

"PLEASE DON'T DO IT MANNY!" Sid cried, throwing himself at Manny's trunk.

"Umm.." Manny and Diego met eyes and shrugged.

"Listen to uncle Sid, daddy, he knows best" Emma said.

"Emma, you really need more friends that are your age, we can't keep playing with you" Diego said.  
"But..But..But" the poor 5 year old couldn't find any words.

"Okay" Emma said.

They got to the playgroup and a female deer with a horn and a female aardvark was watching a group of mixed animals about Emma's age running around in the playground.

"Hello" Manny said to the deer.

"Oh, Hello, Manny, is it?" She asked.

"Yes" Manny said.

"I'm Natalie and this is Helen" Said the deer.

"Who's this little one" Helen asked, Emma hid more behind Manny's head.

"This is Emma, my daughter" Manny said.

"No I mean the sloth" Helen asked.

"Oh, that's Sid and this is Diego" Manny said.

"Hi" Diego said, putting up a paw, Sid just pouted.

"Can we get on with this?" Manny asked

Emma became more visible.

"Oh, yeah, Emma, the kid, right this way" Natalie said.

"Emma will be just fine here, she will make friends right way" Helen said.

Manny put Emma down.

"Okay, Emma, I'll see you later" Manny said, putting his trunk on her shoulder.

Meanwhile Sid was consulting Helen and Natalie.

"Now, she likes to have Apples when the sun is in the middle of the sky and a drink of water, she also likes a little nap after lunch" Sid said, patting his paw with the other one.

"Oh, wait" Manny said, getting something from his back and handing it to Emma.

"Don't forget teddy, can't live without teddy" Manny said and gave Emma a hug.

"See you later, Kid" Diego said, Emma nuzzled his head with her hand.

"Bye, Uncle Diego" She said.

Sid ran up to the four year old and gave her a big awkward squeeze hug.

"Uncle Sid, Uncle Sid, I can't breath" She breathed.

"Oh sorry" Sid said "Oh, I got some snot on your fur", He wiped some snot off Emma's light pink, dirty, t-shirt.

"You have to be strong, Uncle Sid" Emma said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA GO!" Sid wailed.  
"I'll guess we'll be going now!" Manny yelled, dragging Sid by his feet "Bye, Emma!"

Emma waved after them.

"Well, come on ,Emma, people are looking forward to meet you!" Natalie said, leading Emma to the group of Kids.

"Children, Children!" Helen yelled.

"Hey!" Natalie yelled, the Kids looked up.

"Children, this Emma, she shall be joining us today, I want you to show her around" Helen said.

"Yes, miss Helen" The kids chanted and Helen _**pushed**_Emma with the kids and walked off with Natalie.

"Hi" Emma said, shyly.

"Why are you here?" Ashley the Beaver asked.

"Because my Daddy told me to" Emma said.

"No, I mean what are you doing in this village" Ashley giggled making Kids behind her laugh.

"Huh?" Emma was confused, she had always lived in this Village since she could remember.

"I don't now, Cuz, My daddy lives here" Emma said, shrugging.

"Right, Humans don't belong in this Village" Billy the turtle thingy said.

"But, I'm not a human, I'm a mammoth!" Emma said.

That made the Kids burst out with laughter.

Poor Emma didn't know what was going on.

…...

**Poor Emma!.**

**Manny never told her that she was a human, and the kids aren't very friendly, are they?**

**I'll update soon.**

**Love,**

**Ice age Watermelon**


	2. Chapter 2

It was now nap time at the playgroup and Emma was twitching in her sleep, she was having an nightmare.

"_Emma, Emma" The willow hollowed, it turned into her father._

"_What are you doing here!, You stupid thing!" Manny yelled.  
"But, daddy! It's me your daughter!, Emma!" Emma cried._

"_Don't be stupid!, Your just a human!, I never told you that because you'll never understand!" Manny yelled.  
Uncle Sid came up, his eyes hollow and bare._

"_Get out of here!, You'll kill us all!" Sid said and Emma found herself ducking for a smack from uncle Sid._

"_What are you doing?, Why are you trying hitting me" Emma cried.  
"Because, we hate you" Manny said._

_Animals ganged up on her._

"_Diego!" Sid said, clicking his finger and Uncle Diego crawled up on her, his eyes, Blood red._

"_U..U..ncle Diego?" Emma cried._

_He pounced._

Emma woke screaming, Waking up the other Kids.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Helen asked, running up to her.

"N..Nothing" Emma said.

"Are you sure?, Your shaking" Natalie said, touching Emma's Shoulder.

"Yeah, Yeah" Emma said, shaking Natalie's hove off her shoulder and lay back down on the leaf mat, still shaking.

Later that day it was almost time to go Home and it was just Emma, Ashley and Billy left to play with the toys, Well, They took all the toys from Emma and Left her with Teddy, She was Happily playing with him, until the kids came up to Emma.

"Hey, give us that bear!" Ashley said, making a swipe for Teddy.

"No!, he's mine!" Emma yelled.

"Yeah, But _I_ want it" Ashley said.

"But it's mine!" Emma said.

"Yeah, whatever" Ashley said and took the teddy out of Emma's Paws (Hands) and started wiping mud all over it.

"Hey!, Stop it!, He's mine!, Hey, stop it!, Stop it!" Emma wailed, Ashley and Bill laughed, dunking Teddy in more mud. "Stop it, He's mine!"

Natalie and Helen walked over.

"What's wrong?" Helen asked the small human.

"I want my Teddy!" Emma cried.  
"Oh, Emma you have to share!" Helen said.

"But, I've been sharing with them all day!" Emma said.

"Okay" Natalie chuckled "Come on, Ashley, give her back her Teddy"

"Okay, Miss Natalie" Ashley laughed and threw the muddy bear back to the red faced Emma.

After a quick snack Manny, Sid and Diego came to pick Emma up.

"Hi, Sweetie, how was your day?" Manny said.

"It was...Okay" Emma said.  
"Great" Sid said, Hugging her.

"Mr. Manfred, Can I have a word with you please?" Helen said.

"Sure" Manny said and followed her into a cave and he was guessing this was her office.

He looked back and Emma was laughing and riding on Sid's Shoulders.

"Take a seat" Helen said.

Manny dumped his butt on the floor.

"I think Emma has some sharing issues" Helen said.  
"What?" Manny asked.

"Of course this is normal of an only child" Helen said.

"But-" Manny started.

"And she had a bad dream at nap time because she woke up screaming" Helen said. "She needs more fruit and veg and I think she'll be fine" Helen said.  
"Okay, I'll she right to it" Manny said and walked out the cave.

When he got to his herd he saw Emma riding about on Diego's back.

"Come on, Let's go" Manny said, putting Emma on his Back.

"What did you do to your teddy?" Sid asked.

"I..., Drop it in some mud" Emma said, Fearfully.

"Okay" Manny said "I'm sure, Uncle Sid can Fix it"  
At tea...

"Daddy, How come I don't have a trunk?" Emma asked.  
Sid and Diego's Head shot up and look at each other.

"Or I how come I don't walk on all fours, Or have big feet?" Emma asked.

"Um, Um, Um" Manny didn't say anything.

"Or an mommy" She said, looking down.

"Look, Emma, It's about time I told you, your not a mammoth, Your a human, I adopted you when you were little and We found you" Manny said.

Emma was silent.

"Emma?" Manny asked.

"Emma?" Diego and Sid whistled.  
"I think I'm going to skip pudding tonight" Emma said.

She got up and walked into the cave.

Manny got up to follow her.

"Don't do it" Diego said, stopping him.  
"I'm pretty sure she needs to be alone of a bit" Sid said.

In the cave.

Emma was huddled in a corner, hugging her dirty teddy.

The sunset reflected off her pale face.

The five year old sniffed up some tears.

Why would Daddy lie to her.

…...

**Poor Emma!, That must have been a shock!.**

**I know someone who's adopted, My Dad's Partner's Mum.**

**What will Manny do?**

**How will Emma react?.**

**I'll update sooooooooon!**

**Love,**

**Ice age Watermelon**


End file.
